Connexions éphémères
by Mooii
Summary: On ne se rend pas toujours compte des conséquences de ses actes. Une jeune demoiselle part vers l'inconnu avec son amie, un adulescent essaie de mûrir, un vieux de la vieille fuit un tueur à gages, un nouvelle championne antipathique veut se faire aimer... Des personnages différents, mais tous liés, ne serait-ce que momentanément.
1. Ariane I

Les Îles Sévii.

Si ma vie était un film, on commencerai par montrer des images de cet archipel où j'ai passé toute ma vie. Les plages de sable fin, la mer azure, les jungles sauvages, les autochtones tous bronzés et surfeurs, les pokémons exotiques... Que de choses qui ne représentent pas là où je vis réellement.

Après ce bref commentaire, le film ferai une transition abrupte des images de soleil et de sable chaud à la pluie et au froid. L'Île Banquise. Juste le nom dit tout. On parle rarement de cet île, et je comprends pourquoi. Ici, il n'y a presque pas de plages mais beaucoup de falaises. L'océan est gris et se confond avec le ciel tout aussi terne les jours où il pleut, c'est-à-dire environ trois-cent-cinquante jours par an. Et niveau bronzage des habitants, croyez-moi, c'est pas trop ça.

On est situé à à peine vingt-cinq kilomètres de l'Île Lien, et pourtant le climat ne pourrai pas être plus différent. J'y suis déjà allée pour visiter la salle de jeu avec Vicky. J'ai failli mourir de chaud environ trois fois et mon corps est devenu un énorme coup de soleil. On m'a appelée le Colhomard pendant une bonne semaine, jusqu'à ce que ma peau ait fini de peler et ma fierté de souffrir.

Pour finir l'introduction de ce merveilleux film qu'est ma vie, on finirai sur un plan avec moi dans ma chambre, assise sur l'appui de fenêtre, embrassant mon p'tit oeuf d'amour entouré de mes deux bras tous pâles. Je serai habillée de ma magnifique grenouillère noire avec les oreilles et la queue de Chaglam, et ma paire de chaussettes la plus chaude. On me filmerai à contre-jour et une musique douce passerai. On ferai une transition avec un fondu pour finir sur un plan de mon visage avec l'oeuf bleu bien collé en-dessous de mon menton. Ma tête serai appuyée sur la fenêtre où la pluie tape depuis environ trois heures non-stop.

Mon film commencerai par la vie ennuyeuse d'une fille de dix-sept ans totalement normale, si on oublie le fait qu'elle n'a toujours pas commencé son voyage que tous les enfants de dix ans entament. Interdiction des parents ? Accident? Handicap ? Pauvreté ? Non, rien de tout ça. Juste un manque d'intérêt incroyable et une frousse qui attaque les intestins.

Ce récit de vie fade rencontrera ensuite un événement inattendu. Une révélation. Un bouleversement dans la vie de la jeune héroïne. Pour cet élément, je dois encore y réfléchir. Je sais que cet oeuf que la dame de la pension m'a offert jouera un rôle important. Son éclosion sera certainement l'élément déclencheur de mon aventure. Le manque d'intérêt se transformera en passion pour ces être formidables que sont les pokémon. Je partirai à l'aventure, gagnerai cinq badges de Kanto, aurai un "breakdown", serai encouragée par ma famille et mon amie Victoria, gagnerai les badges manquants, irai battre la Ligue, mènerai un combat légendaire contre Red. J'emporterai la victoire de justesse avec style et deviendrai Maître de la Ligue de Kanto jusqu'à ce qu'un morveux nous batte, moi et mon équipe fantastique, après dix ou quinze ans de règne.

On peut dire que j'aime les drames et les films. Quand on habite aux les Îles Sévii, on a le choix entre le surf et la télévision. Le choix se fait par rapport à votre nom de famille : les Florez et autres noms caliente passent leur vie à la plage, les blancs-becs de Solberg regardent des films et rêvent leur vie.

"Et puis je sens mon GSM vibrer, je regarde ce que c'est et c'est un numéro que je connais pas qui m'envoie "sava ?" . Je demande qui c'est et pourquoi son orthographe est aussi exécrable et là, la personne me réponds "Et toi ? lol" alors je lui réponds... "

Cette jeune fille s'appelle Victoria, Vicky pour les intimes. Elle fait partie de la catégorie "Florez" que j'ai citée précédemment. Cette appartenance à cette catégorie se traduit par une peau olive, un corps d'athlète, des yeux bruns presque noirs, la taille minimale de un mètre septante et l'intérêt de toute la gente masculine des îles aux alentours. On dit à quelqu'un qui n'habite pas sur mon île "Ariane Solberg" et on répond par un "à tes souhaits". On lui dit ensuite "Victoria Florez" et il répond "Vicky ?!". Story of my life.

Je suis plus passionnée par ses tics que son histoire. Elle mordille son bic, ce qui veut dire qu'elle parle pour ne rien dire. Elle passe sa main dans ses cheveux bruns assez souvent, ce qui veut dire qu'elle est nerveuse. Je me demande pourquoi.

"Il s'est avéré en fin de compte que c'était Émeric qui utilisait le GSM d'un de ses potes. Dingue, pas vrai ?"

"In-croy-ya-ble."

D'habitude, Vicky raconte des trucs intéressants, mais Marco est juste à côté d'elle, en train de lui faire les yeux doux et de contracter constamment ses muscles, donc elle radote et parle comme une idiote avec une voix trop aiguë. J'imagine qu'elle est nerveuse à cause de lui.

Le bon point de quand on ne part pas à l'aventure à dix ans, c'est qu'on reste chez soi. Le mauvais, c'est que l'école continue jusqu'à dix-huit ans, voire plus tard, voire plus tôt, cela dépend de ce que vous voulez faire. Plus tard si vous sentez en vous l'âme d'un grand scientifique. Plus tôt si finalement, vous décidez de partir. A exactement 18 ans si vous décidez de vivre une vie médiocre en étant petit fonctionnaire. Eh oui, seuls les dresseurs vont loin dans ce monde.

Là, on est en cours de reproduction pokémon. Oui, ça existe. Non, ce n'est pas intéressant. Oui, c'est obligatoire. Oui, le prof parle de mon oeuf que je trimballe partout et est fasciné par "ce rare spécimen". Oui, il me fout la honte tous les jours où j'ai ce cours abominable. Oui, il va sûrement interrompre Vicky un moment ou un autre et parler ensuite de mon oeuf.

"Et puis il m'envoie "sinon on sort quand ensemble ? Ptdr" puis un smiley bizarre qui tire la langue et à l'air vaguement pervers. Alors je lui répond "Va te faire-"

"Mademoiselle Florez, si ce que vous racontez à mademoiselle Solberg est si important que votre récit ne peut attendre la fin du cours, pourquoi ne partagez-vous pas cette histoire avec le restant de la classe ?" Cet homme n'a aucune imagination, un prof sort cette phrase au moins huit fois par mois !

Je voyais bien depuis une minute qu'il la regardait du coin de l'oeil. Vicky croit que parce qu'on est au dernier rang, Mr Grégoire nous oublie. Vi se tait directement, et mâche son bic frénétiquement.

Pour la seconde partie de ma "vision", ça va sûrement arriver. D'ailleurs, le regard du vieil homme s'est déplacé sur moi. Voici ma minute de honte hebdomadaire.

"Ariane ! Comment notre cher oeuf se porte ?" tout le monde se retourne vers moi, c'est-à-dire 15 élèves sans compter les trois de ma rangée. Ils n'attendent qu'une erreur de ma part pour se moquer de moi pendant une semaine. Ou alors ils s'en fichent. En tant qu'adolescente, je préfère croire qu'ils vont se foutre de ma petite gueule. Je sens mes joues rougir immédiatement. Saleté de peau pâle.

"As-tu calculé sa fréquence de mouvements cette semaine ? Cela fait plus de sept mois que tu l'as-" exactement sept mois, trois jours, deux heure et cinquante-quatre minutes "-et il devrai bientôt éclore. Tu sais bien à quel point le lieu et l'atmosphère de l'éclosion de l'oeuf sont importants pour son développement psychologique. Il faut qu'il te voie en premier, comme ça il te prendra pour sa maman, et pas quelqu'un d'autre. Il faut aussi que tu aies du lait avec toi pour directement le nourrir. A moins que... "

Il fait la tête et prend la voix du prof qui attend que la classe finisse sa phrase. On répond alors tous en choeur "ce ne soit pas un mammifère" avec la voix unie la plus monotone du monde. Vingt adolescents dans un cours aussi mou que celui-là ne peuvent que répondre avec une voix monotone.

Après ça, il repart avec ses schémas de je-ne-sais-quoi sur le tableau. Je remarque que Vicky prend note, ce qui veut dire que je n'ai pas à le faire. (ses notes sont toujours meilleures que les miennes de toute façon. Elle sont propres, ordonnées et toutes les phrases ont un début, une fin et un verbe. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi j'essaie encore de noter des trucs. Je finis par lui voler ses feuilles et jeter les miennes. Je pense bien arrêter pour l'écologie et le bien de la planète.) Je prends donc le temps d'observer un peu mon bébé qui est sur mes genoux, comme toujours. Il est hypnotisant pour moi.

Ma première observation faite quand Cordula, la dame de la pension, me l'a offert était qu'il est beau. Il est recouvert d'écailles bleu ciel brillantes. Ma deuxième observation fût que l'oeuf était comme humide. Et il l'est encore. Au moins, mon cours de reproduction pokémon m'a servi à conclure que la petite chose habitant cet oeuf est un pokémon de type eau, peut-être aussi d'un second type qui ne change pas trop l'aspect de l'œuf, du genre glace ou normal. Ensuite, Vicky m'a dit que ça allait être un reptile à cause des écailles, et sûrement un Kaiminus car elle avait remarqué un Aligatueur femelle gigantesque à la pension près de chez moi peu de temps avant la découverte de mon bijou. Moi, j'ai rien vu. Je sais déjà pas à quoi ça ressemble, un Aligatueur.

Je suis une buse pour reconnaître les pokémons de nom. Non, juste en général, en fait. D'après Vicky, c'est un petit crocodile toujours excité. Elle m'a aussi conseillé d'investir dans des protège-tibias car il aura sûrement tendance à mordiller son dresseur (c'est-à-dire moi !). C'est à ce moment là que je me suis rendue compte qu'écouter mieux en cours aurai pu me servir en fin de compte. Encore heureux que j'ai mon amie.

La sonnerie me sort de ma rêverie. Vi se lève directement, comme électrocutée et prend son sac. Comme d'habitude, elle sort de la classe en discutant avec un quelconque garçon "fou amoureux" d'elle dont elle se fiche puis m'attends juste dehors en disant gentillement au garçon de dégager. J'ai de la chance que ce n'est pas Marco, sinon j'allais devoir le supporter jusqu'au port.

Vu que c'est la dernière heure de cours, elle rentre avec moi. Sa mère travaille jusque tard le soir donc elle préfère rester en ma compagnie. Les années passées avec elle m'ont apprise qu'elle a une hantise de la solitude. Depuis qu'elle a dix ans et que sa mère et une de ses tantes estimaient qu'elle était assez grande pour ne plus être baby-sittée par ladite tante, elle passe les soirées sans sa maman avec ma famille et reste généralement dormir. Ses petites soeurs sont déjà chez Gloria, une autre tante, car elle a des enfants de leur âge qui rentrent une heure plus tôt de l'école, comme tous les pré-adolescents.

Bref, on prend le ferry "scolaire" depuis l'Île Famille (là où la seule école de l'archipel se trouve) ensemble. La plupart des élèves se rend au port (si on peut appeler ça comme ça... C'est juste un ponton avec deux ferrys qui peuvent y rester en même temps) mais seulement une petite partie (une cinquantaine d'élèves) prend le même que nous.

Vicky s'assied à côté de moi et discute avec Anna, une fille de notre année, pendant que je reste silencieuse. Je prends toujours la place contre la vitre pour guetter les horizons.

Je vois parfois un ou deux Lovdisc sauter hors de l'eau, mais à part ça, rien de hors du commun.

Un jour, un Léviator a attaqué le ferry. C'est même paru au journal de l'archipel. Encore heureux qu'on a Terry, une Pokémon Ranger, qui est là pour ce genre de problèmes avec ce ferry. Elle est là aussi pour si des algues se coincent dans l'hélice ou des trucs du genre qui sont moins dangereux. Mais elle est aussi là pour les pokémons dangereux. Il paraît qu'il lui a fallut seulement une minute trente pour calmer la bête. Depuis, elle est fortement respectée ici, malgré qu'elle vienne de Hoenn (les étrangers, ici, les gens les aiment moyen, à moins qu'ils ne soient que des touristes...).

Je n'ai pas eu la chance d'observer ça, ni Vicky d'ailleurs. Au moment-même où Terry était super cool et impressionnante, j'étais occupée à vomir dans les toilettes de l'école et Victoria à me tenir les cheveux et me réconforter. J'ai donc raté le truc le plus intéressant qui s'est passé depuis les trente dernières années à cause d'une mauvaise digestion de Magicarpe. En plus, il y a eu une rumeur comme quoi j'étais enceinte rien qu'à cause de ça.

Le pire du pire, c'est qu'on a du aller dormir chez Émeric (le gars qui envoie des SMS) parce que le service de ferry a été ensuite fermé pour cause de "légères perturbations". Traduction : le Léviator s'est calmé le temps que le ferry passe puis, étant la créature violente et avide de sang qu'il est, a appelé ses petits copains pour l'heure du thé (le thé étant du sang humain). Encore heureux que la compagnie de la Flèche des Mers a d'abord voulu s'assurer en hélicoptère qu'il était bien parti, sinon on aurait pris le ferry suivant et on aurait certainement pu observer de près les canines des serpents de mer.

Après deux arrêts de cinq minutes sur les îles Bénédiction (là où Vi habite) et Lien (là où Anna habite) et un total de une heure et cinquante minutes, on arrive (finalement) à l'Île Banquise, à 18h35 tout pile.

Exceptionnellement, il ne pleut pas, et on dirait même que le soleil va réussir à battre la couche de nuages habituelle. On sort sur le quai et cinq autres adolescents ainsi que deux adultes descendent aussi. Je ne les connais que de vue. Deux filles, deux garçons, deux femmes et une personne du troisième genre. Quelqu'un d'assez androgyne. Pas de seins mais un visage féminin. Des cheveux longs mais un pantalon bouffant. Je vois plus ou moins où il (elle ?) habite. C'est sur le chemin de ma maison à la pension. Je ne lui ai jamais parlé par faute de timidité aiguë avec les inconnus.

On attends que les autres personnes soient partis et que le ferry redémarre avant de traverser les quelques mètres de plage permettant d'arriver au village. Je sais pas pourquoi on fait ça. On n'aime pas être près des autres gens, j'imagine. Bref, le village. Rien n'est plus beau que son nom : Île 4. Ça roule sur la langue comme un nom de personne venant de Kalos. Population : 174. Bientôt 173, d'après ma mère qui tient ça de la pharmacienne. La vieille Ariane va bientôt passer l'arme à gauche et je serai alors la seule détentrice de ce charmant prénom.

On passe quelques maisons construites plic ploc puis on arrive chez moi. C'est une maison qui ressemble à toutes les autres, elle n'a rien d'incroyable. Pas de fleurs, pas de rideaux flashy, rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire. A part que c'est ma maison, à moi. On frôle ses murs gris et vert foncé afin d'atteindre la porte d'entrée en bois.

Une fois la porte ouverte (après un combat acharné avec la serrure), j'allume la lumière, dépose mon sac près de la table à manger, vais vite remplir la gamelle de Déca, notre Delcatty, et ressort tout aussi tôt. Vicky dépose aussi ses affaires et me suit sans un bruit. On se dirige alors vers la plage. On prend directement à droite et marchons environ deux kilomètres. Après vingt minutes, après être allées plus loin que le village, plus loin que la pension, la plage finit. Enfin, on a l'impression qu'elle se finit. Mais Vicky et moi, on sait très bien que non. Il y a un tunnel dans la roche à notre droite où il faut ramper deux minutes pour arriver à notre coin à nous.

On a découvert ça il y a sept ans environ dans une partie de touche-touche endiablée. J'ai poursuivit Vi jusqu'ici avec mes petites jambes de hobbit, fière de savoir que miss longues-jambes allait être coincée dans une impasse. Il s'est avéré que l'impasse n'était pas une impasse. J'ai quand même réussi à toucher son talon alors qu'elle rampait dans le tunnel.

Après une longue minute de stress à lutter contre ma claustrophobie, on arrive sur une petite plage abandonnée, encerclée de hautes herbes.

Ici, c'est l'endroit que je préfère dans le monde entier. On est juste nous deux, avec personne pour nous déranger. Vicky peut me raconter toutes ses histoires de sciences et de jeux vidéos et de séries de geek pendant que je joue avec Pasto, "son" Mystherbe sauvage. Nous l'avons rencontré sur cette plage il y a quelques années. Il s'est tout de suite attaché à Vi et elle l'a directement aimé en retour. Depuis, on vient tous les jours possibles ici, à la place d'une fois de temps en temps.

Je me suis souvent demandée pourquoi Victoria n'est pas partie à l'aventure. Elle est sociable, sportive, débrouillarde et elle connaît plein de trucs sur les pokémons. Elle doit bien en reconnaître deux-cent de vue, reconnaître plusieurs dimorphismes sexuels (dont celui du Mystherbe, qui est une question de glande odorante ou je sais pas quoi) et je suis sûre qu'elle sait très bien comment en élever un. D'ailleurs, elle s'occupe très bien de Pasto. Elle le caresse là où il aime, lui donne des aliments qu'elle vole à la pension (personne n'est parfait). Elle lui a même appris à utiliser Doux Parfum et à répondre à l'ordre ainsi qu'à son nom.

Vu que je suis du genre à détester ne pas avoir réponse à mes questions, je décide aujourd'hui de lui poser la question une fois assises.

Elle semble confuse sur le coup et me fixe d'un air vide. C'est le moment où Mystherbe décide d'arriver et sans faire de bruit, il vient s'installer entre les jambes de Vicky qui est assise en tailleur, comme moi. A la place de Pasto, j'ai mon oeuf d'amour.

Vi caresse Pasto, le même air absent fixé sur son visage. C'est à croire qu'elle n'y a jamais réfléchit. Elle est étrange parfois, mais je l'aime quand même.

Après deux longues minutes de silence, elle soupire et me répond finalement.

"Je ne sais pas. J'imagine que parce que tu restes ici, j'ai trouvé ça logique de rester aussi. Je n'ai pas tellement réfléchit à ce que j'allais faire de ma vie. Tant qu'on reste ensemble, tout me va." Et elle me sort un petit sourire avant de plonger sa tête dans les feuilles brillantes de Pasto, les joues un peu rose (si c'est possible avec son teint... C'est peut-être juste mon imagination).

Je m'apprêtais à tout sauf à cette réponse. On a toujours eu une relation bizarre, on réussit à être proche sans vraiment l'être et là elle me sort ça ? Je ne vais pas dire que je suis déçue parce que sa réponse me conforte dans l'idée que j'ai depuis que j'ai reçu mon oeuf.

"Tu sais, maintenant que je vais avoir un pokémon, je pense qu'il est grand temps qu'on parte. Qu'on fasse quelque chose de notre vie. De préférence quelque chose de grandiose."

Elle ne réagit pas et continue à câliner Pasto. On reste ici une bonne heure en silence avant de rentrer chez moi, toujours sans dire un mot.

Ça veut dire oui ou...?


	2. Zara I

J'en ai marre. Ça fait deux heures que je me balade dans le blizzard avec Boris pour trouver cette foutue pierre glacée et je n'ai même pas un indice sur où elle se trouve. Gladys, la Championne, sait exactement où elle est, mais elle n'a pas voulu m'aider. Mes parents le savent aussi, mais c'est la même chose avec eux. Il paraît que "seuls les dresseurs méritants la trouvent". Merci, les amis.

J'ai décidé de la chercher car je n'ai pas envie d'attendre que Boris évolue de lui-même. C'est vrai qu'on a déjà eu des cas, ici à Frimapic, d'Évolis qui se transforment en Givrali sans l'intervention d'une certaine saleté de pierre introuvable, mais ça prend longtemps. Et quand je dis longtemps, je ne parle pas de quelques mois, ni de quelques années, mais plutôt de quelques décennies. Je me vois mal attendre jusqu'à mes cinquante ans pour que Boris évolue. En plus, on est tellement proche lui et moi qu'il pourrait évoluer en Mentali ou Noctali voire même un Nymphali, ce qui serait dérangeant car on vit dans le froid, et j'ai besoin de pokémon qui survivent à nos conditions de vie. Il a déjà du mal avec ces températures en tant qu'Evoli alors qu'il a une longue fourrure. Je le vois mal avec le poil ras.

Au moins, ces deux heures n'auront pas servi à rien. On a combattu plein de Blizzis, de Farfurets, on a réussit à fuir un Blizzaroi en colère sans être blessés et on n'a pas rencontré de pokémon extrêmement dangereux. Tout va bien.

Boris est en train de creuser dans la neige à quelques mètres de moi. Il le fait assez souvent, d'ailleurs . C'est adorable, mais je ne sais absolument pas à quoi ça sert. Ce n'est pas comme s'il trouvait des petits pokémons qu'il pourrait manger, ou des racines comestibles. Tout de même, ça me fait fondre (jeu de mots haha je suis toujours hilarante quand il n'y a personne pour m'entendre). Le plus mignon, c'est quand il a finit de creuser et vient vers moi, la tête pleine de neige. Enfin, avec ce qui tombe du ciel, on ne voit pas tellement la différence aujourd'hui.

Soudainement, j'entends du bruit derrière moi. Une branche qui craque. Il ne faut jamais baisser sa garde ici, cela peut-être fatal. Un Momartik, un Héxagel ou un Ursaring sauvage et c'en est finit de vous. Soit on vous retrouve sous forme de glaçon, sois sous forme de tartare à la Ursa.

Pas le temps de réfléchir, je me mets de suite à sprinter en criant à Boris de me suivre. Me retourner pour voir ce que c'est, ça prend trop de temps et aurait pu me tuer. Dire à mon Évoli d'attaquer, c'est aussi trop risqué. J'ai beau l'entraîner, certains (la plupart des) pokémon sauvages sont trop puissants pour lui. La seule solution raisonnable, c'est de courir et de prier.

Le seul point auquel je n'ai pas pensé, c'est de regarder par où je cours. Je m'arrête après deux minutes de course intense, Boris sur mes talons, et regarde les alentours. La chose ne nous a pas suivis. Il se peut que c'était un simple Vivaldaim, comme il se peut que c'était un Momartik. Peu importe, je pense être perdue et c'est ça qui devrait m'inquiéter désormais.

Autour de nous, le nombre d'arbres m'indique qu'on a avancé dans la forêt et qu'on a donc quitté le chemin (génie). La tempête s'est calmée, c'est déjà ça. Il ne tombe que quelques flocons tout doucement. C'est assez joli mais je n'ai pas le temps d'observer la beauté de la nature. J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire, puis il neige tout le temps ici, ça retire de la magie. A force, on s'en fout de cette eau glacée.

Je marche dix bonnes minutes dans ce qu'il me semble être la bonne direction (j'espère) et arrive dans une grande clairière que je n'ai jamais vue. Génial, je suis vraiment perdue. Autant visiter, parce que logiquement, je ne suis pas loin de Frimapic, à une heure de marche tout au plus. Après dix-huit ans de vie ici, c'est étonnant d'arriver à un endroit inconnu.

La nuit commence à tomber... Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée. Je vais retrouver mon chemin et reviendrai fouiner cet endroit un autre jour, quand il y aura de la lumière. Quand j'y pense, il y a une carte sur mon Pokédex. Je vais l'utiliser, mais je vais devoir arrêter de me vanter auprès des autres comme quoi je ne l'ai jamais utilisée.

J'avance au beau milieu de la clairière, Boris collé à ma jambe droite, quand un bruit que je n'ai jamais entendu retentit. Un bruit qui en lui-même résonne, comme s'il venait de quelque chose d'énorme mais lointain. Et soudainement, le ciel s'illumine.

Des aurores boréales. Honnêtement, je crois que j'en ai vu trois fois dans ma vie. Ça annonce la proximité de certains pokémons très rares. Les seules nuits où je les ai vues, j'étais partie en randonnée loin dans la forêt avec des dresseurs très puissants qui organisait tout. Ça devait être à un jour de marché de Frimapic, encore plus au nord. Les pokémons qui créent ça vivent normalement loin de la ville et voyagent la nuit.

Conclusion de mon monologue : ce n'est pas normal et ça sent mauvais. On m'a toujours dit que ces pokémons sont extrêmement dangereux et bien sûr, je ne sais ni comment ils s'appellent, ni à quoi ils ressemblent. Je sais juste qu'ils sont énormes (et comme je l'ai dit précédemment, qu'ils sont dangereux).

Je n'ai pas le temps de me dire que je devrai partir avant que la terre (enfin, la neige/glace sous mes pieds) tremble un peu une fois... Deux fois... Trois fois... Et qu'ils sortent de la forêt pour s'avancer dans la clairière.

Il neige doucement sur le dos du premier dinosaure. Sa tête doit être à environ quatre mètres de haut, mais son corps à seulement deux mètres. Il me semble qu'il est plus grand que les autres de son espèce. Il s'avance paisiblement dans la prairie, comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Boris et moi. Je ne vais peut-être pas mourir.

En tout cas, une chose est sûre : ils sont magnifiques. Ils avancent majestueusement mais aussi humblement. On pourrait avoir l'impression qu'ils ne savent pas qu'ils sont gigantesques et très puissants. Le tableau que je vois est digne du meilleur peintre : les dinosaures bleus avec leurs deux crêtes longues aux couleurs pastels, la neige fine, comme en suspens, autours d'eux, les aurores dans le ciel, la forêt, tout.

Le premier, le chef j'imagine, se rapproche de plus en plus de moi. Derrière lui, une dizaine d'autres grands pokémons. Mon regard se pose à leurs pieds. Je peux ajouter cinq ou six dinosaures, mais ceux-là sont plus petits et n'ont pas les longues crêtes des adultes. Des bébés, j'imagine, qui n'ont toujours pas évolué.

Le chef s'arrête à cinq mètres de moi. Il me jauge. Il doit se demander ce que je suis, une proie ou un prédateur. Je suppose que, vu ma taille, il va vite se décider. Ou seraient-ils herbivores ?

Boris décide alors de ne pas rester passif et lance des météores au grand dino. Celui ne fléchit pas. Avant que les étoiles arrivent sur leur cible, un grand mur de glace se forme entre nous et le pokémon. Il crit alors, et le reste du troupeau s'y met aussi. Ça fait comme trembler mon cerveau et me donne mal à la tête. Ça doit être le bruit le plus fort que j'ai entendu de ma courte vie.

Je ne vais pas attendre qu'ils chargent une attaque super puissante ou que je meurs à cause de leur crie (mon cerveau pourrait exploser, j'en suis sûre). Je prends Boris dans mes bras et ni une ni deux, je galope jusqu'aux arbres.

Je suis poussée par quelque chose de très puissant et de chaud à la lisière. Comme un courant d'air. Et il y a une lumière blanche et un bruit encore plus fort que leurs cris. Ça dure deux secondes puis plus rien. J'imagine que c'est ce qu'ils chargeaient. J'ai les oreilles qui sifflent et je suis aveuglée. J'ai aussi lancé Boris sans faire exprès devant moi. J'espère qu'il va bien.

J'attends une trentaine de secondes et sens le sol qui secoue encore une fois au rythme de leurs pas. Ils se remettent à marcher. S'ils se dirigent vers Frimapic, je ne sais pas ce qu'on va faire.

J'ai regagné la vue et le sifflement s'est calmé. Mon cœur bat à du deux-cents à l'heure. Boris est contre ma jambe, je sens un peu de son poids appuyé contre elle. Il va bien. Même couchée, il s'appuie contre moi, à sa place habituelle.

Je me retourne en rampant pour ne pas les attirer. Ils marchent comme si rien ne s'était passé et contournent le cratère laissé par leur attaque combinée. Et dire que ça aurait put être Boris et moi...

J'attends qu'ils soient partis, puis encore dix minutes pour être sûre. Je commence à avoir les jambes engourdies, il fait nuit et je me suis faite attaquée par des pokémons disparus il y a des millénaires mais ressuscités et réintroduits par une bande d'idiots il y a dix ans. Chouette journée.

Je me relève, bouge mes jambes dans tous les sens, plie les genoux et part en diagonale par rapport à la direction que le troupeau a pris, comme la carte de mon Pokédex indique. J'espère vite rentrer chez moi.

Mais à peine j'avance que j'entends un cri derrière moi. Un peu comme celui des gros dinos mais en plus aigus. Je me retourne et vois un de leurs bébés qui essaie de les suivre. Il a l'air mal en point. Il est tout sale et boîte. Il a aussi plein de plaies sur son corps qui ressemblent aux marques qu'un Farfuret ou un Dimoret aurait pu laisser.

Il réussit à traverser un quart de la clairière lentement avant de tomber comme mort (de fatigue, j'espère).

Il neige encore et les aurores brillent toujours aussi fort que tantôt. J'ai peut-être eu droit à un tableau fabuleux tout à l'heure dans cette clairière, mais celui-ci me brise le cœur

Je m'approche de lui doucement, en surveillant bien l'endroit par où le troupeau est parti. Une fois tout près de lui, je m'accroupis. Il a les yeux grands ouverts et respire rapidement. Il pousse un petit cri, plus rauque que tantôt et commence à faire bouger ses pattes dans tous les sens.

Il est vraiment mal en point.

Je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire.


	3. William I

Pi zigzague.

"Fluvi, finit le avec Écho." Valériane dit ces quelques mots avec une voix douce et calme, comme si elle ne venait pas de détruire mes rêves une fois de plus.

Le Fluvetin œuvre grand son bec et crie. Cette fois-ci, il a bel et bien mit mon Togepi K.O. Il tombe la tête la première et ne se relève pas, comme à chaque fois. Je ne devrai plus être surpris ni blessé.

Un silence de mort règne sur l'arène de Romant-sous-Bois. Des feuilles oranges virevoltent un peu partout. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Pourquoi est-ce que je m'acharne ? Je ne suis pas fait pour ça, autant abandonner.

"Togepi n'est plus en capacité de se battre. Valériane remporte la victoire !" Je peux presque entendre le "encore" dans le ton de l'arbitre, une jeune fille brune habillée d'un furisode rose très élégant. Elle s'appelle Lizzy, je crois.

Les premières fois où j'ai combattu Valériane, mes parents étaient là pour me consoler. Aujourd'hui, après 12 matchs contre elle en un peu plus d'un an, ils ont décidé de ne plus m'accompagner. J'imagine que je les ai déçus trop souvent. Personne n'a regardé le match sauf l'arbitre et les quelques jeunes filles habitant l'arène qui se baladaient. Elles ne se sont même pas arrêtées cinq secondes car elles connaissaient déjà l'issu du combat.

L'arbitre part directement après son annonce, sûrement par manque d'intérêt. Peu de gens gagnent contre Valériane, et je comprend pourquoi. Lizzy ne va pas rester se taper la causette à un gamin de quatorze ans qui a encore perdu. Elle a des trucs plus importants à faire, comme refaire son vernis ou respirer de l'air ailleurs.

La championne rappelle son pokémon dans sa pokéball, l'air ennuyé.

"Écoute, William, tu devrais peut-être essayer une autre arène, non ?'' C'est facile à dire (crier, en fait, elle est à l'autre côté du terrain) pour elle. J'ai dit à tout le monde dans la ville que je la battrai, et que je ne partirai pas avant d'avoir réussit. Il en va de mon honneur. Si je pars, on m'appelera Will le Faible ou le Lâche. On m'appelle déjà Billy la Fée, j'ai pas envie que ça devienne Billy le Féebrile (je sens les jeux de mots pourris arriver).

Face à mon absence de réponse, Valériane s'approche de moi. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait, il paraît que sa tenue pèse quinze kilogrammes et en plus elle marche avec des talons super hauts. Quand elle arrive près de moi (après une longue minute inconfortable passée à la regarder traverser le terrain), elle s'arrête et me fixe. J'arrive à voir ses yeux noirs. Je me demande s'ils sont vrais ou si elle porte des lentilles. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle est magnifique et je suis toujours aussi fou amoureux d'elle. C'est ma passion pour cette femme qui m'a fait aimer les pokémon fées. C'est ma passion pour cette femme qui me fait faire du sur place depuis mon début de vie tardif en tant que dresseur (et mon honneur... Qui est plus une excuse qu'autre chose, je pense).

"Ne pleure pas, tu n'es pas beau quand tu fais ça." Je ne sais pas si elle essaie de me faire aller mieux, mais si c'est le cas, elle ne réussit pas. En plus, quand on me dit de ne pas pleurer, je pleure, d'autant plus qu'elle m'impressionne, ce qui me rend émotionnellement vulnérable. Je baisse vite la tête pour ne pas qu'elle le voie, je sais qu'elle déteste tout ce qui est laid et que ça lui fais presque mal physiquement.

"William, tu as le potentiel pour devenir un dresseur de mon arène, tu sais ?" Là, par contre, elle me remonte le morale.

"Il faudrait juste que tu soignes ton physique, que tu entraînes tes pokémons, en capture peut-être encore un ou deux et revienne ici avec... On va dire quatre badges ? J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis notre dernier match, celui d'il y a deux semaines. Quand tu auras rempli ces conditions, tu reviendras ici me voir, on combattra et je jugerai si tu es assez beau et fort pour travailler pour moi. Tu serais le premier garçon ! Si tu réussis, on organisera une grande fête dans la ville rien que pour toi. Je suis sûre que les filles de l'arène apprécieraient la compagnie d'un membre de la genre masculine. Bref, pars de Romant-sous-bois. Je ne veux pas te voir avant que tu sois prêt. Mais fais attention, je ne te laisse qu'une seule et unique chance. Tu connais la sortie."

Je reste bouche bée. Comment elle peut me lâcher tout ça d'un coup ? C'est dur à avaler.

Elle passe à côté de moi, marche sur le petit pont en bois derrière et disparaît dans l'ombre. Son annonce me fait oublier de regarder son déhanché.

Je passe un moment à contempler l'arène. Je ne sais pas si j'y suis resté une minute ou une heure, mais c'était le temps pour sécher mes larmes, inspirer une dernière fois l'odeur de fleurs de cet endroit magnifique et attraper ma paire de couilles pour finalement quitter cette ville.

Je cours prendre Pi à bras et file chez moi à la vitesse de la lumière. Pas le temps de penser à Snubby dans sa pokéball qui s'est aussi évanoui, je suis trop obnubilé par la nouvelle.

Je m'imagine déjà passer ma vie dans cette arène, entouré de Valériane et les autres dresseuse, toutes fans des pokémons fées. Ce serai une vie de rêve. Peut-être que Valériane voudra épouser son premier dresseur d'arène masculin...

J'ai des courses à faire avant de partir en direction de l'aventure et de ces quatre badges !

Et des pokémon à soigner, optionnellement.


	4. Nina I

J'ai appris la nouvelle via le journal télévisé. On parlait d'un accident assez sanglant entre un enfant de huit ans qui avait échappé à la surveillance de ses parents et un gang de Racaillous dangereux. Le garçon est en vie mais avec un bras en moins. Enfin, ce n'est pas le plus important. Des accidents comme ça, il y en a tous les jours ou presque.

J'écoutais à moitié, vautrée dans mon canapé, Paula couchée sur mes genoux, quand j'ai vu sa photo. Avec le mot "décès" écrit en grand en-dessous. Il était tout souriant sur cette photo, sans son costume habituel, chapeau, lunettes de soleil et fausse moustache. Sans artifices.

J'ai eu dix secondes où je me sentais comme spectatrice, où je ne me rendais pas compte de ce qui était arrivé. Où je ne pensais pas que c'était fini, que plus jamais je ne le reverrai, plus jamais je ne lui parlerai. Dix secondes où la décès du champion Auguste ne voulait rien dire pour moi.

Puis je m'en suis rendue compte. Ça m'a fait comme un coup de poing à la figure. Puis un autre dans le ventre. J'ai eu du mal à respirer, à penser, à contrôler mon corps. Je ne sais même pas comment je me suis retrouvée à terre. C'est là que les sanglots sont violemment arrivés. Paula, mon Pyroli, frottait sa tête chaude dans mon cou, mais rien à faire. Je suis restée comme ça une heure, à pleurer dans mon appartement luxueux. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi seule. Je ne me rappelle que de bribes de ce moment.

Puis je suis restée comme vide le reste de la soirée. J'ai sorti mon ordinateur portable pour voir les détails que j'avais manqué à la télévision. J'ai lu qu'on l'avait retrouvé mort dans son lit, comme endormi. Au moins, il est parti comme il le méritait, en se faisant ce qu'il aime (aimait) et avec dignité.

Ce qui m'a dérangée, c'est que personne ne m'ai appelée pour m'annoncer sa disparition. Pas ma mère, pas ma sœur, pas un vieil ami de là-bas. Personne.

Ce n'est que le lendemain que j'ai reçu un coup de fil qui a certainement changé ma vie. Sa secrétaire. Elle m'a dit que mon nom apparaissait dans son testament. Au fond, c'était prévisible, je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'étais surprise. Il n'avait pas d'enfants, plus de femme, pas de frères ni de sœurs. (ça me détruit de penser que je l'ai abandonné, je l'ai laissé seul).

J'étais la personne la plus proche de ce qu'on peut appeler "famille" pour lui. Pour moi, il était un mentor, un ami, mais pas vraiment un père. Pourtant, quand j'y repense, je devais peut-être être pour lui une descendance qu'il n'a jamais eu.

Dans son testament, il ne m'a pas laissé une maison, pas d'argent, pas d'objet de grande valeur marchande. Il m'a "juste" donné un trousseau de clés et six pokéballs.

On a dû les lui prendre sur son corps encore chaud. Il les avait toujours avec lui.

Aujourd'hui, je reviens chez moi pour la première fois depuis l'éruption, il y a huit ans. Elle avait tout détruit, maisons comme arène. Aujourd'hui, tout est reconstruit, exactement comme avant ou presque. A la place du manoir, on a installé une grande maison. Une nouvelle famille y habite désormais, des gens venus de Johto, si ce que ma mère m'a raconté est vrai. Il faut dire qu'on ne discute plus tellement, elle ne m'en a parlé qu'une seule fois.

A la place de me diriger vers ma maison, comme avant, je pars du ferry jusqu'à l'arène. Je croise quelques personnes sur le chemin, des vieux visages qui ont l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme. Moi qui espérait que personne ne me reconnaisse pour l'instant.

Une fois arrivée devant le grand bâtiment blanc, je me retourne et observe la ville. Ma ville. Tout est comme dans mes souvenirs, à part quelques gravats par ici, quelques maison repeintes par là. Il paraît que le volcan s'était réveillé à cause d'un groupes de dingues qui avait essayé de jouer avec un pokémon légendaire (bande d'idiots, on ne joue pas avec les dieux). Normalement, plus rien ne devrait se passer avec cette machine à lave qui vit sous nos pieds.

Je m'avance vers les grandes portes et sort le trousseau de clés. Je choisi la plus grosse clé, celle avec les flammes gravées dessus, et l'approche de la serrure la main tremblante.

Elle rentre dedans immédiatement, pas besoin de forcer ni de la secouer. A croire qu'elle n'attendait que ça.

Je tourne la clé et j'entends le loquet faire son petit bruit de porte qui s'ouvre. Je transpire, je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Je suis pourtant habituée à la chaleur, je n'ai que des pokémons de type feu. (comme lui)

J'ouvre la porte et ressent les odeurs qui ont bercé mon enfance et qui me rappelle mon cher mentor et meilleur ami. Pourtant, ce n'est pas la même arène, juste une copie vieille de quelques années.

J'allume les lumières et dévoile le terrain. Pas d'artifices dans son arène, juste des combats spectaculaires.

Je m'occuperai bien de ta ville, Auguste, et je serai la meilleure championne que Kanto ait vu. Je te le promets.


End file.
